


Once More To See You

by CoolCacti03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolCacti03/pseuds/CoolCacti03
Summary: The screen illuminates the dark room, indistinguishable sounds coming from the ancient console, Lance's fingers move rapidly but his eyes remain fixed on the blank space in front of him.He’s not in denial, really.He is happy, he really is. He’ll try one of his pick up lines on Allura later, maybe joke with Hunk, listen to one of Coran’s long rambling stories, and above all else not talk about him.Pidge had automated a system to allow each of them to know when Keith would send a message or request a video call. Lance would never say anything, how could he, but he is quite aware that Keith has not called him- not once.He thought they were over the rivals, frenemies complex. He thought they were friends at least, perhaps something more.Yet, here is where Lance finds himself- playing video games alone waiting for a call he doubts will ever come.He didn’t even want to talk to Keith, anyway.*****Or the fic with mutual pining- an emotionally constipated Keith and insecure Lance longing for one another while Keith is away with the Blade.





	Once More To See You

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-d so I apologize for any grammar or punctuation mistakes.
> 
> Fic was inspired by the Mitski song "Once More To See You" I'd highly suggest checking out the song or even listening while reading.
> 
> So, uh, enjoy... I hope.

The screen illuminates the dark room, indistinguishable sounds coming from the ancient console, Lance's fingers move rapidly but his eyes remain fixed on the blank space in front of him.  
He’s not in denial, really.

He is happy, he really is. He’ll try one of his pick up lines on Allura later, maybe joke with Hunk, listen to one of Coran’s long rambling stories, and above all else not talk about him.

Pidge had automated a system to allow each of them to know when Keith would send a message or request a video call. Lance would never say anything, how could he, but he is quite aware that Keith has not called him- not once.

He thought they were over the rivals, frenemies complex. He thought they were friends at least, perhaps something more. 

Yet, here is where Lance finds himself- playing video games alone waiting for a call he doubts will ever come.  
He didn’t even want to talk to Keith, anyway. 

*****

This is his job, his life- he should just get over it.

Lance can’t help but wonder why he drives away the ones he loves away.

First blue, who has not spoken to him since. Then, we'll Kei-

He doesn’t love Keith, certainly.

Still, he realizes now that he is completely and utterly alone. As for why Lance can only guess the problem lies with him.

*****

Keith is back, but not really. He is still standoffish, brutish, that part has not changed. Yet the other boy does not rise to his taunts as he used too, only seems to speak to others- even Shiro, when asked a direct question.

Lance is worried, he assumes the others must be as well. 

He wishes he would say something- could say something to Keith.

But he doesn’t.

Because Keith left, without a word. Keith never called. Keith barley even looks him in the eye. Keith has probably not even spared him a thought since he left.

Lance’s mind is filled with: Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith.

Hunk asks him the other day, with those familiar wary eyes: “Is everything okay?”

Like usual, he replies: “Yes, I’m fine.” Because that’s what he is supposed to say.

*****

Lance thinks he understands Keith a little better now. Before he used to chastise the other for spending so much time in the training room. Keith embodied the quintessential loner kid- even before at the Garrison.

Perhaps he did not choose to be alone, rather ended up that way. 

Lance spends his time in the artillery room, practicing his shot. He needs to be useful, to be essential. If not ...what place does he have on the team?

So he practices. He barely even talks to Pidge or Hunk anymore. Even Coran doesn’t seem to seek his help out anymore. He is alone.

Just like Keith, Lance realizes.

*******

Keith is going to leave again. The Blade, no the universe needs him again. He is saying goodbye to everyone in the command room. Allura is pretending she isn’t upset. Shiro is just hugging Keith like he doesn’t ever want to let go. Pidge is cracking a joke about Mothman. Hunk is choking back tears.

And Lance. Well, he’s just there.  
After saying goodbyes, everyone shuffles out of the room. Keith’s ride should be here any Dobash. 

Yet, Lance lingers in the entryway.

They are looking at one another. Really looking, Lance thinks that perhaps Keith’s orbs are piercing his own being. That’s why he is feeling this way now. So very frantic, vulnerable.

“Lance.”

Keith’s eye contact never breaks.”

Lance lets out a deep resounding breath, “Just ...Keith.”

“......”

“You never called.”

“I know.”

“You chatted with everyone else, even Coran for quiznack’s sake.”

“I know.”

“Just why?”

“I couldn’t.”

“I know you must hate-”

“I couldn’t because I...I would want to come home. As soon as I’d see your face I would want to turn around immediately and fly back here. And I couldn't. I had...have a mission to complete.”

Lance stares at Keith’s face looking for any telltale signs of a mistruth or falsehood. He doesn’t find any. Keith sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

“I know that’s a shitty excuse but-”

“No, I uhh same.”

Keith quirks an eyebrow.

“No, more like...well. Every day I just thought to myself: I need it, just once more to see you.”

Keith smiles tiredly at the other boy.

“I’m sorry.”

Lance shuffles nervously, “I’m sorry too. Uhh, well I guess this is goodbye.”

“Call me.”

Keith looks so determined when he says it.

Lance throws him a confused glance.

But the boy with fire in his eyes just continues: “Call me. And I’ll call you. And- uh fuck it.”

He moves forward to pointedly. Yet Keith hesitates for a brief second, giving Lance a chance to back away if he wants, before leaning for a kiss.

Lance just thinks Oh my god...why are his lips so soft….he doesn't even own a chapstick?

It’s not perfect- their kiss. It’s awkward, so unsure, hesitant, but oh so sweet.

Lance is breathing heavily when Keith finally pulls away.

“Whenever you want to see me...just call.”

Lance smiles as Keith walks over toward the pod.

The latter throws one last tender look over his shoulder at his crush before slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.


End file.
